Tainted Destiny
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: What if Buffy had gone evil in season 3 instead of Faith?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All rights and all the hoopla belong to Joss Whedon and all his people.**

**Timeline: Set during 'Who are you?' **

**Pairings: Read and see.**

**Summary: What if Buffy had turned evil instead of Faith?**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going.**

**Feedback: Please? I'll even give you a cookie!**

**A/N: Yet another 'what if' scenario. AU. It's pretty much reversed accept Angel never had a thing for Angel. Faith and Xander had a relationship that was more than just sex, but he still met and fell for Anya. **

**A/N2: And yes I know that I have 20 other stories that I need to be working on, but the evil plot bunnies won't let me. Stupid bunnies holding me prisoner…**

* * *

The bright lights of the hospital blinded Angel as he walked inside. He stopped and turned back towards the door. "Are you going to come in or stay out here, precious?" He asked his companion, frustration evident in his voice. The entire car ride over to the hospital had been silent and Angel knew why. Drusilla hated these visits to the hospital. He wasn't sure if it was because of who they were visiting or if she was afraid that the doctors would commit her. "Dru?" He repeated when she didn't say a word.

She cocked her head to the side as she listened to something only she could hear. "They're whispering such naughty things." Drusilla finally told him, even though Angel wasn't even sure that she knew whom she was talking to. "Everything is changing." She continued, excitement filling her voice. She walked through the door and slipped her hand into Angel's.

"I guess that means you're coming in today then." He said with a smile as he led her down the hall towards the room. "I won't make you stay for too long. Maybe we'll go to the opera tonight." Even as he said it, the words seemed hollow. It had been over a year since he'd lost Buffy to evil, but part of him still loved her and he knew he always would. But he also knew that the demon in him loved Dru and always would. Things weren't exactly perfect between them, but his relationship with Drusilla had definitely evolved from what it used to be.

They finally reached the room, and Angel hesitated outside. This also was a normal part of their visits to the hospital. But instead of spacing out like Drusilla normally did when Angel hesitated, she began to lead him into the room. "It's different, dear heart." She told him. "Everything is all different."

Caught off guard and not sure what was going on, Angel reluctantly let Drusilla lead him over to the bed. "Dru precious, what has gotten into you?" He asked her curiously. Normally she only behaved like this when they were alone in their bedroom and sometimes even when she was bored, but it was normally was nothing like this. She seemed more crazed than usual, like she already knew what was going to happen. Suddenly he understood, Drusilla had had a vision of what was in the room.

"Look." Drusilla instructed, pointing towards the bed. "It's all empty inside."

Instantly, Angel looked at the bed. It was empty, except for a dripping IV thrown onto it. Angel picked it up and looked at it. "Looks like she's awake."

Just then, a doctor walked into the room and glared at the undead couple. "Excuse me, what are you doing in here? This is a private room!" He yelled at them, causing Drusilla to jump and cling helplessly to Angel's arm.

"Dr. Lamb?" Angel asked him, trying to be nonchalant as he plied Drusilla off his arm, and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "You called us about Buffy Summers."

Realization dawned across Dr. Lamb's face. "Oh, Mr. Angel. I'm sorry. Thank you for coming." He said, looking anything but grateful. He seemed jumpy and overly cautious about what was going on. The doctor looked pointedly at Drusilla, who now had taken to watching the corner of the ceiling. "If you would come to my office…"

Angel didn't even glance over at Drusilla. "No, we can talk here." He didn't know why the doctor had called him down to the hospital, but he was starting to become very anxious.

Again the doctor looked at Drusilla instead of Angel. Now, she was muttering something to the wall about 'daisies turning into lemons.' "Isn't she a patient from the psych ward?" Dr. Lamb asked, completely distracted by the insane vampiress.

Now, Angel wasn't just annoyed, but angry as well. "Dr. Lamb, I don't think you've met my ch- girlfriend, Dru." He said exasperated, and desperately wanting to change the subject back to Buffy. It made him edgy when people questioned her sanity and that always made him broody because he knew that it was his fault that she was this way.

Sheepishly, Dr. Lamb blushed and looked at Drusilla. "Lovely to meet you." He muttered before looking at Angel again. "Right, about Miss Summers. We tried to call you earlier due to your connection with the patient, but the police delayed my staff and we didn't get a chance to call you and… your… um… girlfriend until now."

"What happened?" Angel demanded his grip on Drusilla's waist tightening with each second. Suddenly Drusilla mewed and pulled away from Angel.

Drusilla pouted at Angel. "Bad puppy. You can't hurt me. Not here, love." She told Angel before floating back over to the bed and watching the IV drip onto the sheets. It seemed to be telling her a story and she didn't like it at all.

Angel sighed and looked back at Dr. Lamb who had taken to watching Drusilla again, looking very much like the doctor he was. "Dr. Lamb," He said not liking the attention he was giving Drusilla. He was overprotective of his childe as it was and this doctor was just putting him on edge. "What happened to Buffy?"

"Oh, right." The doctor looked sheepish again as he tried to remember what he had been discussing with Angel. "Miss Summers." He sighed and looked at Angel. "She, as you already may have noticed woke up."

In unison, both Drusilla and Angel looked at the doctor. "The lamb has left the flock." Drusilla dreamily stated as she floated back over to Angel. "It has begun, my love. It has already begun."

The doctor looked at Drusilla again before looking back at Angel. "Are you sure she's sane?" He asked Angel with a frown.

Angel glared again at the doctor. "She's fine." He said again trying to distract the doctor in an attempt to keep him from committing Drusilla. "But what about Buffy? You said she was awake. Where is she?"

"She's gone."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All rights and all the hoopla belong to Joss Whedon and all his people.**

**Timeline: Set during 'Who are you?' **

**Pairings: Read and see.**

**Summary: What if Buffy had turned evil instead of Faith?**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going.**

**Feedback: Please? I'll even give you a cookie!**

* * *

The sun had finally set as Angel and Drusilla reached Giles' apartment nearly an hour later. As Angel reached for the doorknob, Drusilla disentangled herself from Angel and floated over to the large fountain. "Dru." Angel complained as he went over to fetch her.

This too was a normal game of theirs, but tonight Angel really didn't feel like playing. These days he wasn't even sure how he and Drusilla had even ended up as a couple, and there were days when Angel would doubt his sanity for being with her. Then she'd just look at him with a smile and Angel would find himself forgetting everything.

He walked over to the fountain and watched Drusilla for a moment before deciding his course of action. Drusilla didn't even react to his observations. She simply sat on the edge, her hand floating on the top of the water in the large fountain, eyes pointed heavenwards. "Dru?" Angel repeated after watching her for another moment or two.

She glanced up at Angel and smiled almost sadly at him. "It's all changing, my pet. I can feel it already. Everything's all different." Even as she spoke, her words sounded duller than usual. It was as though she wasn't even with him. He had lost her to the stars in her head and he knew it. Frankly, he was more than used to it by now. "Daddy's never coming back to his princess." She added, her hand dipping further into the water. "Maybe it shall all change if we float away."

"Dru!" Angel started, but before he could stop her, she had thrown herself into the fountain with a loud crack as her head hit the bottom, water splashing up around her as she descended. He didn't know if he should laugh at her stranger than normal behavior or scream at her for making his life complicated. "Dru, what are you playing at?" He asked her, as she simply lay motionless in the fountain, half submerged, her head lying at the bottom, blood slowly pouring into the fountain as she watched everything around her. "Are you going to make me come in and get you?" Angel asked her as he grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her out.

Suddenly Drusilla jerked up and pulled Angel into the fountain, another splash flowing over the edge as he landed hard on his ass next to her. "Excuse me, what was that for?" Angel asked her, too annoyed to even bother trying to get out of the fountain. When Drusilla didn't respond, his annoyance with her sizzled to concern. "Dru, precious, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled the equally wet, and now bleeding Drusilla into his lap. "Come on, Dru." He coaxed. "Talk to daddy."

Drusilla wildly shook her head as she began to struggle against Angel's now tightening hold on her waist. "No, no. Your heart will stink of her again. Stealing. Stealing. Stealing. As always. She always steals it away. Leaving princess all alone." Her voice trailed off, floating into the night air.

Angel stared at Drusilla for a moment, as he tried to comprehend what his childe had just said. He wasn't sure if she was rambling about a vision she had had, or about her insecurities regarding their relationship. "Dru, don't talk like that. I told you after you and Spike broke out of the Initiative that I would always take care of you, and I meant it. If you weren't here, I'd still be in LA, but instead I fell back in love with you." The words seemed to pour out of Angel and he felt as though he had no control. He couldn't hold back. He could feel the demon in him screaming, wanting him to say anything to please Drusilla.

To him, this had all really started about two months after teaming up with Doyle and Cordelia in LA. They had started their own supernatural investigations and business had started to pick up. Then, he'd received a phone call from Faith. They'd found Drusilla on Giles' doorstep mumbling about 'the knights of darkness changing what they fear'. It had taken them hours to calm her down. Faith had no idea what Drusilla even wanted, so she had called Angel. He'd been the one to figure out about the Initiative. He was the one that found Spike. But Drusilla seemed to go madder with each day, and Angel had found himself suddenly falling in love with his mad childe. After two months, he had called back to LA and told Doyle that he wasn't coming back. Now here he was 6 months later sitting in a fountain spilling out his feelings to her.

Her reaction to his sudden declaration of love wasn't exactly what he had expected. "No! No lying!" She screamed at Angel, slashing at Angel's face, drawing deep bloody welts. As he grabbed for her hands, his blood dripped into the water mixing with his childe's. Drusilla avoided his grasping hands and threw herself backwards in an attempt to get away from her sire. A large crack sounded through the air as her head connected with the plaster ledge.

"Dru!" Angel yelled as he crawled over to his immobile childe. Immediately Angel cradled Drusilla into his arms, and stepped out of the fountain, water and blood dripping onto the concrete.

The door to Giles' apartment opened and Faith stepped out into the night, looking confused and worried at the same time as she spotted the wet and bloody couple. "Angel? What in the hell are you and Dru doing out here? You weren't screwing were you?" She asked, her eyes darting to the bloody gash on Angel's cheek.

Angel shook his head as he tried to think of an explanation to what had just happened. "We had a fight. At least I think it was a fight…" He admitted almost sheepishly as his hand absently strayed to the back of Drusilla's head. He pulled his hand back almost immediately as he realized that Drusilla was still bleeding. Suddenly fearful, he brushed past Faith and carried Dru into the house. "Get Rupert. Now. And the first aid kit." He instructed.

"Wait, what's going on?" She started to ask, but trailed off as she saw Angel's blood stained hand. She closed the front door behind them and ran off to find Giles.

Blood and water dripped heavily onto the couch as Angel lay Drusilla down. Almost helplessly, Angel ripped off the bottom of his own shirt and held it to the back of Dru's head as he tried to stop the flow of blood. Impatiently, he awaited the slayer's return, murmuring softly to Drusilla as he did so.

"What is going on here?" Giles asked as he entered the living room, followed closely by Xander, Anya and Faith. Angel didn't respond to Giles' question instead he took the kit from Faith and began patching up Drusilla, water and blood dripping onto the fresh bandage.

Without a word, Giles' took the bandage and kit away from Angel as he began to patch up Drusilla himself. The watcher motioned to Faith and she lead Angel over to a chair close to Drusilla's to patch up his wounds.

"This is all just from a 'little' fight?" Faith skeptically asked Angel as she bandaged the wound on his cheek. "What did you leave the chainsaws at home?"

Suddenly Anya laughed. "Oh, this is nothing. You should have seen them when Darla was around. Darla was jealous of all the time Angelus was spending with Dru and she called me. So, I thought it was just gonna be your simple entrails on the outside wish, but instead she wished that Dru would find-"

"Spike." Angel cut in as he pushed away from Faith and took Giles' place next to Drusilla. As Anya started to glare at Angel for interrupting her story, he cleared his throat. "Is here." He added as he shifted Drusilla into his lap.

True to Angel's word, Spike stood in the doorframe looking confusedly at the scene before him. Faith started towards him, but he brushed past her when he saw the state Drusilla was in. "What did you do to her, you bloody bastard?" Spike demanded as he slipped into gameface and attempted to pull Drusilla away from Angel.

Angel growled at Spike and without so much as a word punched Spike in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "Why'd you do that?" Xander asked as he watched Spike hit the ground. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"He was getting on my nerves." Angel stated as he tenderly stroked Drusilla's face.

Spike shifted back into his human face as he gingerly climbed to his feet. "Bloody hell, mate. That-" He froze as Drusilla's eyelids began to flutter open. "Ducks?"

The confident smirk was evident on Angel's face as Drusilla murmured, "My Angel?" Her voice was soft and uncertain. "We're all wet and my tummy is all growly."

Angel just laughed as he bit into his wrist and placed it to Drusilla's lips, relief washing over him as she shifted into gameface and began suckling. "That's my girl." He said so softly only Spike and Drusilla heard him.

"Okay, can I say 'ew'? Do you have to do that in front of us?" Xander complained earning himself jabs in the side from both Anya and Faith.

Neither Angel or Drusilla responded as she licked wound on Angel's wrist clean, slipped back into her human, and pushed Angel's wrist away from her. "Oh, my Angel. You do love me. I can taste it all over, naughty boy." Drusilla playfully scolded before leaning up and capturing Angel's lips in a kiss, not caring in the slightest about the other people in the room.

A look of pure disgust and jealously washed over Spike's face as he turned on his heel and fled from the room. Giles started to say something but Faith beat him to it. "I'll take care of it, G." She said before following Spike out of the apartment, leaving Giles, Anya and Xander to deal with the vampiric couple.

Giles cleared his throat, hoping that Angel and Drusilla, or at least Angel, would take the hint and break apart. "Do you really think that's going to work?" Xander asked with a nervous laugh.

The words weren't even out of Xander's mouth when Angel and Drusilla broke apart. "Sorry, Rupert." Angel apologized, his hands moving to rest possessively on Drusilla's waist as she rested her head on his chest. "We actually came here for a reason."

"A Scooby meeting?" Xander sarcastically asked, earning himself a 'Xander' from Anya, who actually liked Drusilla. Anya had met Drusilla during one of the insane vampire's tantrums. After watching her shove a man through a meat grinder, the two had become fast friends.

Giles sighed at Xander before turning to Angel, who had yet again been distracted by Dru's behavior. She had taken to tracing patterns on Angel's chest. Giles cleared his throat, although he was, as usual, intrigued by Drusilla's behavior. Even all his research on Drusilla from junior year had not prepared him for meeting the real version. The books barely etched the true dimensions of the vampire's insanity. Secretly, Giles had been keeping notes on Drusilla's behavior in hopes of writing a book detailing insanity's effects on the undead. He shook his head as he tried to remember his previous train of thought. "Yes, did one of your demonic sources have news on the sudden decline of supernatural activity?"

Angel shook his head as he took one of Drusilla's wandering hands into his own. "No, we got a call from the hospital today." At these words, the whole room seemed to go still. "Buffy woke up."

Before anyone could respond to Angel's sudden news, Drusilla jumped out of Angel's lap. "I-I have to go change Miss Edith." She stated, almost fearfully as she moved backwards out of the room.

"Dru precious, come back here." Angel called as he grabbed for her, only to catch air. As the front door slammed shut, Angel started to stand, but to his surprise was stopped by Anya.

"Stay. I'll go after her." Anya told them. "I don't want to be here, either. Xander acts funny whenever someone mentions Buffy." With that Anya followed Drusilla outside, leaving a very embarrassed Xander in her wake.

Sheepishly, Xander looked up at Angel and Giles. "My girlfriend, everyone." He deadpanned. Giles didn't respond. Instead he took off his glasses, polished them, and replaced them. Meanwhile, Angel simply looked pensive and Angel wasn't sure if it was because Buffy had awoken or because of Drusilla's odder than usual behavior. "So, um, should we call Willow?" Xander nervously asked the other two.

Giles shook his head. "No, we mustn't involve her in this. Lord only knows what she'd try to do if involved." He responded a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

"She's going to her." Angel suddenly informed them, earning strange looks from both Giles and Xander. "Buffy." He clarified. "She went to Willow. She's the only person Buffy knows for certain that will help her. She wouldn't come to us because she'd be afraid that we'd call the cops or the Council. Besides, she'll be afraid of retaliation. She's tried to kill each of us in turn." His voice softened and he trailed off slowly.

All three men were silent for a moment, Xander's hand coming up to massage his neck. Even though Angel had come the closest to dying, it was Xander who was haunted by Buffy's turn to evil the most. He had just started dating Faith at the time. Buffy had just convinced Willow to join her at the Mayor's office as a computer hacker. They tried to convince Xander to join them. But when he refused, Buffy had waited for Willow to leave before attempting to strangle him. It had been Angel of all people who saved him. After that, he understood why Giles had sided with Faith and Wesley (who had been fired when Buffy turned evil and replaced with the recently fired Giles). It had taken them all a long time to realize that the girl they had all loved was gone and wasn't coming back.

Anxiously Xander broke the now uncomfortable silence. "What about Joyce? You don't think Buffy will try home first? And hey-" Xander added in as a thought hit him. "Why did the hospital call you and Loo- Dru instead of Giles or Joyce?"

"Joyce and I had both agreed that Angel should be listed as Buffy's emergency contact." Giles admitted. "It was for both our own safety and Buffy's. If the Council was ever alerted of Buffy's awakening, it would be worse than the police finding her."

Still Xander looked very much confused. "That still doesn't explain why she wouldn't go home first thing after waking up."

Angel sighed dramatically, as though Xander was missing something elementary. "Joyce's house isn't home to Buffy any more. It wasn't back then. It was the first thing she told me when she thought she had reverted me back to Angelus. Willow's the only family she thinks she has left." He explained to Xander. "Oh, and Joyce moved back to LA three months ago. I'm sure Rupert will want to call her after we leave."

As Giles nodded the affirmative, Xander seemed to be having another thought. "What do you think she's thinking right now?" Xander began. "I mean it's been eight months. How do you adjust to something like that?"

This time Giles answered him. "You don't."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All rights and all the hoopla belong to Joss Whedon and all his people.**

**Timeline: Set during 'Who are you?' **

**Pairings: Hmm... Haven't really decided yet...**

**Summary: What if Buffy had turned evil instead of Faith?**

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I love it! Individual responses are at the bottom. If you review this time, you get something shiny!**

* * *

Buffy backed away from Giles' window, confusion written on her face. She'd seen the whole scene and frankly she didn't understand what was going on at all. In one room were people who hated each other and here they were sitting around, talking like old friends. To say it pissed her off would be putting it lightly. 

With a sigh, she stepped out onto the street and started towards her and Willow's old apartment, her mind still reeling. The sight of Xander himself drove her mad. She'd wanted him to share in all the glory the Mayor had offered them. But instead he'd sided with his girlfriend. He'd chosen someone he'd only known for months over someone he'd loved for years. That was what pissed off Buffy the most.

At the moment, she was trying to push all thoughts of what she'd just seen out of her mind. She knew she needed to get to Willow. The redhead always seemed to know everything, which Buffy now realized was a wonderful thing. Her only fear was that in the past 8 months, Willow had changed as much as the others.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked up the steps and stopped in front of the door to the apartment. Buffy didn't even know if Willow was here. It was just a faint hope from a lost woman. Just as she rose her hand to knock on the door, the door swung open, revealing a very anxious looking Willow. "Oh thank goddess it's you!" The red head exclaimed before enveloping Buffy in a hug. "I heard them talking about you in Giles' apartment, but I wasn't sure… You're really here?"

Buffy laughed at Willow's over zealousness. "I'm real, but I am being squished a little bit." She hinted feeling a little crowded. She'd almost forgotten how much she had missed the redhead.

Sheepishly, Willow let go of Buffy and ushered her into the apartment. "Sorry, it's just so exciting seeing you again. I mean, you were gone for so long. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Willow babbled as she all but pushed Buffy onto the couch.

"I'm fine." Buffy insisted, laughing again. "I am a little confused though." She looked carefully at Willow. "What's this about you hearing what they talked about in Giles' apartment?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Willow didn't even blush. Instead she seemed proud of herself. "Just a bit of harmless fun. I bugged his apartment. I wanted to be the first to know if they found anything out about you. Besides, it's kind of fun." She pulled Buffy off the couch and led Buffy into a large room filled with computers. On each screen were multiple shots of different rooms in Giles' house, Angel's mansion and Xander's basement apartment. Next to each computer was a set of speakers, all turned off except the one of Giles' living room. Buffy looked at the screen, but the room was now empty.

"This is a bit of harmless fun?" Buffy asked with a laugh. "Looks more like an obsession. They really kept you out of the loop, huh?" The slayer added as she stopped in front of the monitor of Angel's mansion. Her gaze was immediately drawn to Angel's bedroom. The silk sheets were folded precisely, and on top of the pillows was an old looking doll that Buffy assumed to be Miss Edith. "What happened while I was gone?" Buffy asked Willow, her gaze now on the image of a room filled with dolls, a large tea set, an old fashioned dressing table with a missing mirror, and various dresses, some old fashioned and some modern.

Without missing a beat, Willow caught where Buffy's gaze was now focussed. "You mean, how did Angel end up with Drusilla and why Xander and Giles can actually stand to be in a room with Drusilla and Spike?" She asked, shrugging lightly. "It's a long story."

Buffy spun around and looked at Willow, her eyes blazing. "I want to hear it. I need to hear it." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her gaze was caught by the image of Angel entering his mansion, calling out for Drusilla. She tore her gaze away from him and back to Willow. "What happened?"

With a sigh, Willow led Buffy out of the room and back to the couch. Once Buffy was seated on the couch, Willow began her story. "Okay, now I got most of this off what I've seen on the computers. First of all, Xander left right after graduation. He went on a road trip and came back three months later with Anya in tow. But that's not really important. About 5 months ago this secret ops team called the Initiative came into town." Her face suddenly grew dark. "They started capturing demons and half-breeds."

"Oz?" Buffy asked already not liking where this story was going.

Willow's eyes flashed black for a moment. "is dead. He tried to escape with Drusilla and Spike. They made it out as you probably noticed. Spike was implanted with a chip that stops him from hurting humans."

"And Drusilla?" Buffy asked with a heavy glare.

This question caused Willow to grin. "She has a chip too, but they haven't figured out what hers does yet. I have. It makes her untraceable and somewhat impervious to sunlight. It's kind of a warning zap telling her that she's near sunlight or actually in it. They were going to use her as an assassin.

"After they escaped, Drusilla couldn't figure out why Spike couldn't eat. She went to the park and found Xander being attacked by vampires. Shestaked themand told him that she saved him and it would be his turn to save her. The next night she showed up at Giles' with a sick Spike. Faith was going to kill Spike, but not Drusilla because she knew it would piss off Angel if she did."

Buffy snorted. "Were Faith and Angel still having their affair?"

"They never had an affair, Buffy, I told you that." Willow said with a sigh. "Anyway, Drusilla got all hysterical and Xander remembered the park. He told Faith and Giles and they called Angel. It was Angel who figured out that Spike was harmless. It was also Angel who blew up the Initiative."

"He blew it up?" Buffy asked not believing that her ex-boyfriend was capable of something like that.

Willow nodded. "Apparently he's very overprotective of his childer, especially Drusilla. So it wasn't all that shocking when Angel moved back to Sunnydale and insisted that Drusilla and Spike live with him in the mansion. Angel started going to Scooby meetings again and bringing them with him. Soon, Giles started to trust him again. Xander still doesn't like Angel or Spike but he still trusts Giles and Faith's judgement. Besides, after Drusilla saved him in the park, he found out from Angel that Drusilla had put a claim on him. So, basically now Xander's afraid of what'll happen if he pisses Drusilla off.

"But the only wild card still is Spike. Faith and Angel trust him, but no one else really does. Actually I don't even think Angel trusts him. He just keeps him around to please Drusilla." Willow looked at Buffy almost afraid of what Buffy's reaction would be to her next news. "Spike and Drusilla broke up again about a month after Angel had come back. Drusilla had started spending all her time with Angel and next thingevery oneknew they were all coupley. Spike moved out the mansion and into a crypt. He couldn't take seeing Angel and Drusilla together. It's funny though, half the time Angel spends brooding is devoted to figuring out how he actually ended up with Drusilla."

It was all almost too much for Buffy to handle. She never would have predicted things to change this much in the time she was gone. But it did, and it only pissed her off more. Now that she was back, she only had one goal: to stir up the perfect little world Faith and Angel had created. Faith had destroyed Buffy's world and even stole her friends, her watcher and her life. It made Buffy want to be sick. Instead she gave a slight smile to the now silent Willow. "Hey, Wills, I'm gonna go take a shower now, kay? I just need to wrap my head around all this."

Willow nodded, understanding completely. "Oh. Wait." She instructed before dashing into another room and coming back with a small box and a tape. "The Mayor left this in his office. It was for you." She handed it to her. "I think he made it just in case his plans went all kablooey."

The tape and box felt like a bomb in Buffy's hands. She had this vague feeling that with these two simple things everything would change.

* * *

Harry2- -gives cookie- I haven't yet decided if I'm going to make it Buffy/Willow. I'm very tempted to do so, though. And Faith and Buffy will see each other soon. Promise.

tohonomike- I hope that was a good enough explaination for you. Things will keep getting clearer with each chapter.

Serrafina- I'm not sure if I'm going to end it with Bangel or with Drangel. I have two different endings worked out in my head, I just can't decide which one I want to use yet.

Deamondeathstone- I just really couldn't see Xander working for the Mayor. And I could see him siding with Faith simple because of their 'special relationship' at the time.

TrueDarkHero- Wow. I feel very honored to have inspired you. I just have one condition- send me the link so I can read the story when you've posted it!

Dru fan!- Thank you. Was this fast enough for you?

Love to all-

Karma


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own BtVS. Imagine what I would do if I did...  
Timeline: Set during "Who are you?"  
Pairings: Angel/Dru, Spike/Faith, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Willow (I think that's what I've decided on...)  
Summary: What if Buffy had turned evil instead of Faith?  
****A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been having PC issues…**

* * *

The cold night air whipped at Faith as she hurried through the night after Spike. She knew exactly what was bothering him- Angel and Dru. They always bothered him. She knew it was hard for Spike to see his sire with Angel, but sometimes it drove Faith crazy to see just how much in love with Dru Spike still was. Faith didn't know when she fell in love with Spike, but she did, which still surprised her to no end. She didn't even think it was possible for her to fall in love but apparently she had. When she had dated Xander, she thought she had been in love but that was nothing compared to the way she now felt about Spike.

"Spike?" Faith called out as she stepped into the park. For some reason she knew that he'd be here. She didn't know how she knew but she did. She looked towards the swings and smiled as she saw a familiar peroxide blonde head. "Spike." She repeated as she started towards him, only to find herself being pulled back into the grove of trees. "What the-"

A hand was pressed over her mouth. "Shh... Watch." A very familiar voice instructed her, causing Faith to frown as she tried to recognize the voice.

She twisted out of the woman's grasp and nearly laughed. "Anya?" She asked amused. "What's going on? What's the all the shushing?" As usual, Faith couldn't figure out the ex-demon.

Again Anya shushed her. "Just watch." She instructed pointing towards the swings. "Dru's here, too. I want to see who tries to kill who." Anya and Xander had started a bet to figure out what would happen when Dru and Spike finally had a talk about their relationship. Xander said that Spike would cry while Anya thought that blood would be shed. Now, Anya was hoping they'd find out.

Faith frowned and looked out into the night towards the swing set. Sure enough, a still damp Drusilla floated from the jungle gym over to the swing set. She smiled softly as she saw Spike and sat down on the swing next to him. Faith impatiently watched to see what would happen, thankful for her Slayer hearing.

"The stars are screaming tonight, love." Drusilla commented as she tipped backwards in the swing, looking up at the stars from upside down.

Next to her, Spike just stared out into the distance, sensing Faith but too proud to go and talk to her. Faith was the one person he didn't have to pretend to be someone else around and it scared him to no end. "They're just stars. They don't mean anything, Dru." He lied.

"It's all going to be different now that she's back." Dru informed him, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Everything is switching from inside to outside, and no one can stop it." She pushed herself into the air and began to swing.

Spike suddenly looked over at her. "Dru, what are you talking about?" He asked, wary as always of one of his Sire's visions. He was surprised that she was actually telling it to him. When they were together, she used to tell him of her visions, but since Dru left him for Angel, he only found out about Dru's visions at the Scooby meetings when Angel translated them. The fact that Dru was telling the vision to him, put him on edge.

She swung silently for a moment, causing Spike to think that she'd forgotten that they'd been in mid-conversation. "She's coming for my Angel." Dru finally stated, surprising Spike.

"If that means he's leaving, hurray for her." Spike stated dryly, rolling his eyes. He didn't want to talk about Angel. He never wanted to talk about what happened with Angel. He knew that if they did, it would make everything more real and he'd have to accept the fact that Dru wasn't coming back to him.

Suddenly, Dru stopped swinging and glared over at Spike. "It'll all go badly for you and your slayer, too." She hissed, angry that he'd dare make a comment like that about her daddy.

He looked at her. "My Slayer?" He repeated, dumbly. "Dru, there's nothing going on between me and Faith. You should know that, pet. I still love you. We're forever, me and you."

She shook her head. "No. No, we're not. Never were." She sadly said. "Never wanted to be. I belonged to Daddy. Nothing could ever change that." She hid behind her hair. "Not even you."

Her words smacked Spike as realization hit him. "You never really loved me, did you?" He demanded, jumping off the swing. "It was always Angelus, wasn't it!"

Soft brown eyes met his. "I didn't want it to be. Princess really wanted a dark prince but Miss Edith knew better. She always does. I wonder why... Do you know why?" She asked him softly.

He shook his head and kneeled at the swing before her, lifting a soft hand to caress her face. "No, love, I don't know why..." He stated as he leaned up towards her. "I wish I could change it..." He said before leaning forward and giving Dru a soft kiss.

Suddenly, Spike was pulled away from Dru and thrown onto the ground by a very angry Angel. He glared down at Spike, in full gameface. "Keep your fucking hands off my childe!" He yelled, as usual his over protectiveness for Drusilla was in full gear as was his possessiveness.

Spike looked up at Angel with a smirk. "Who said I touched her first?" He taunted, wanting to piss off Angel as much as possible.

Angel started for him, but Drusilla just laughed happily, causing both of them to freeze. "My boys, fighting over me. Makes a girl feel- Oh!" Suddenly she screamed, falling off the swing, wriggling on the ground in pain.

Immediately, Angel rushed over to Drusilla, scooping her up into his arms. "Dru, baby, what's wrong? Talk to daddy." He requested, only getting a moan in response. "Dru? Talk to me." He insisted as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"It's begun."

* * *

Across town in Willow's apartment, Buffy opened the Mayor's box and looked inside a small smile filtering across her features. "I think I could have some fun with this." She said with a smile as she picked up a device resembling of an arm brace. "Huh…"

* * *

"What's beginning, Dru?" Angel asked her, curiously. He knew it had something to do with the way she'd been behaving all night but still couldn't figure out exactly what it was, which worried him to no end.

Dru merely buried her head further into Angel's shoulder as a response. "Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you, mate." Spike stated with a smirk.

"Why don't you spend less time worrying about Dru and more time worrying about that chip in your head, Spikey?" Angel countered as he started with Dru out of the park.

In the tree grove, Anya turned to Faith. "I'm going to make sure Dru's alright. Angel never could deal with her when she had her fits." With that Anya ran off to catch up with the vampiric couple.

With a sigh Faith stepped out of the trees in hopes of finding Spike. "Shit." She muttered as she realized that the park was now deserted. "Maybe he went back to the crypt…" She mumbled under her breath as she started out of the park.

Before she could get very far, she was jumped from behind. Her attacker flipped her over and straddled her, looking down with a crazy smile. "Hello, Faith." Buffy said as she slipped the arm brace on. "Long time no see." She added as she punched her.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them, lighting up the dark night. Buffy closed her eyes against the brightness. When she opened them again, she nearly screamed. "Well, damn…" She muttered as she looked up at her own body, who she assumed could only now be Faith. She threw a very confused Faith off her, and looked down at her new body admiring the way she felt in Faith's body. "Now, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Thank you to the following for reviewing and sorry this took so long:  
Harry2  
Just Me  
Lucrecia Almasy  
mc2rpg 


End file.
